Happily Ever After
by Trunksblue
Summary: CBCP Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Batman; the only character I own is Virginia.

A/N: After some deliberation, I decided to write a sequel to Crimson Blood, Crimson Paint. There are several different pairings in the story, but you'll all have to wait and see who they are. ^____^   

~*~*~

The day had begun without a cloud in the sky; it was still freezing outside, but a beautiful day nonetheless. By the time noon rolled around the winds had blown in thick black clouds and it began to snow, hard. 

 "Damn it's cold!" Bobby shivered shoving open the front door and walked in with Rahne right behind him, "It's snowing so hard it's like walking through shredded paper!" 

Rahne rolled her eyes as she pulled off her coat and gloves, hanging them on the coat rack, "Want to go have a cup of hot chocolate?" She asked turning to Bobby who was struggling to undue his zipper. 

 "Sounds great." He smiled managing to pull his coat off over his head and toss it on the floor under the coat rack as he kicked off his boots.

 "Tell me," Rahne started untying her boots and pulled them off, "If you can turn into ice, then why were you so cold out there?" 

 Bobby shrugged heading into the kitchen, Rahne sighed following behind him. 

Logan was leaning against the counter, his arms folded across his chest with a beer in his hand. His eyebrows were raised in surprise and his mouth with slightly open. Rogue was seated at the table staring up at him; a silverish gold bracelet decorated her wrist matching the silver collar clasped around her neck. Her lips twitched up into a smile as she stared at him, her eyes slid over to Bobby and Rahne as the walked into the room. 

 "Hey guys!" She greeted them, the smile even wider. 

Bobby and Rahne stopped in their tracks both looking from Rogue to Logan then back, Bobby took a step back bumping into Rahne who didn't budge. 

 "Okay… what's going on?" He asked looking worriedly at Rogue, who was actually _smiling_. 

Rogue held up her hand showing them the ring that decorated her finger. 

 Rahne's eyes widened and she squealed rushing over to Rogue and grabbed her hand, "He proposed to you!? When!??" 

Laughing Rogue pulled her hand away from Rahne to look at the ring herself, "Last night." She smiled glancing over at Logan who had managed to compose himself enough to take a sip of his beer.

Bobby inched over to the 'fridge and grabbed himself a beer before hopping onto the counter next to Logan, "'bout time he asked." He smiled popping off the lid of his bottle. 

 Logan nodded setting his own beer down on the counter, "When ya gonna ask Rahne?" He smirked at the blush that made its' way up Bobby's neck and across his face.

 "I'm working on it." He whispered taking a long drink. 

Rolling his eyes, Logan pushed himself away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen without either Rahne or Rouge noticing having been so caught up in their conversation. He was making his way up the stairs when the front door swung open and Virginia walked in, threw her bag to the ground, and turned on her heal, her crimson red trench coat billowing out behind her as she struggled to close the door. The icy bitter wind blew inside cooling the foyer slightly before the door closed with a 'thud'. Panting hard, Virginia leaned her back to the door and slowly looked up the stairs to Logan, a weak smile pulled at her lips and she lifted her hand in a half attempt at a wave.

 "Hi." She breathed pulling herself away from the door.  

Logan smirked walking down the stairs, "Welcome back Red," He stopped in front of her and tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the way Virginia's face dropped suddenly. 

 "I've got a problem." She sighed wiping the melted snow off her face, "I need to talk to Hank, is he around?" 

Logan nodded, "He's in the lab downstairs." 

 "Thanks." Virginia nodded then started to walk away, pausing she turned back to him and smiled, "It's good to see you again." She then proceeded down the hall to the elevator and disappeared inside. 

 "You too." Logan whispered then started back up the stairs.

~*~*~

_Life is not what I thought it was-24 hours ago,_

_Still I'm singin spirit take me up in arms with you._

_Yeah I'm not coping out_

_Not coping out_

_Not coping out_

-24 by Switchfoot

~*~*~

A/N: Continue? It's up to you, so please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for the review! ^___^

The ages of everyone is as follows-

Rob: 10

Jamie: 17

Jubilee: 20

Kitty: 20

Hayley: 20

Jack: 20

Rahne: 21

Nikki: 22

Bobby: 22

Roberto: 23

Rogue: 24

Piotr: 25

Luke: 28

Virginia: 28

Bruce: 29

Hank: 39

Logan: Uh… ^___^

~*~*~

The metal under her skin had been cold to the touch at first but was slowly warming up from her body heat. Wearing only a thin paper gown like the ones they have in hospitals, Virginia rubbed her arms absentmindedly as she waited for Hank to return with the test results. She was sure something was wrong with her, something _had _to be wrong, it was the only explanation. There was a knock at the door before it slowly opened and Bruce poked his head inside. 

 "Hey!" Virginia grinned as he walked inside closing the door behind himself, "I didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow!" She hugged him around the neck when he was close enough.

 "Dick said he'd take over for a couple of days." Bruce said hesitantly, he was still skeptical of leaving Dick behind to watch over _his _city.

 "He'll be okay," Virginia reassured him, "If not, you'll be back in a couple of days to clean up." 

Bruce frowned, "Not funny." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. 

 "Okay, okay," Virginia laughed, "But seriously, he'll be fine. You trust him, don't you?" 

Before Bruce could respond the door opened and Hank walked in holding a clipboard, Virginia's smile faded as Hank looked over the papers then up to her. 

 "I believe I found your problem, Virginia." Hank said, his eyes still down on the clipboard.

Virginia and Bruce exchanged a look, "What's wrong with her, Hank?" Bruce asked, his face stone serious. 

Hank looked up at the two, "It's your mutation, it's preventing you from being able to get pregnant."

~*~*~

The snowstorm was pretty heavy now, with high winds and the occasional ice rain shower and hail. Logan sat in the living room with some of the others, a flashlight set between them all. The power outage had started about an hour into the storm and no one was willing to go to bed at four o'clock in the afternoon. 

 "Weird things always happen during storms," Rob whispered glancing about the room with wide eyes, "Just like in horror movies." 

 Jubilee put her arm around the boy trying to comfort him, "Nah, it's only during thunder storms that bad things happen. The worst that could happen now is we get snowed in and Wolvie had to dig us out with his claws." She grinned up at Logan who snorted and took a swig of his beer.

 The wind howled loudly and Rob squeaked pressing himself against Jubilee's side, Jubilee rolled her eyes and glared at Kitty who was snickering into a pillow. Logan smirked, Rob tried hard to be brave but the kid just didn't have it in him. 

 Rahne shoved Bobby and giggled, "No!" She hissed glancing over at Rogue sleeping peacefully against Piotr's shoulder.

Bobby whispered something in Rahne's ear and she shrugged, "You can if you want." 

 "Fine." Bobby whispered climbing to his feet.

He started for the kitchen, "Where ya goin'?" Logan grunted stopping him in his tracks.

 "'fridge." Bobby smiled innocently. 

 "Fer what?" 

 "…food?" 

Logan glared at him and Bobby sighed sitting back down next to Rahne, "Never mind." He mumbled.

 Jamie sat up and snickered having been eavesdropping on Bobby and Rahne, "Whip cream, Bobby?" He moved out of reach as Bobby swatted at him, "That's middle school stuff!" 

 "Well… it would have been funny." Bobby shrugged ignoring the look Logan was giving him.

 Bruce silently walked into the room and up to the window and stared out it angrily. The room was quiet for a moment before Rob climbed to his feet and approached Bruce. He walked to the other side of the window and looked outside before turning to Bruce.

 "What's wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow like he had seen Logan do when asking him questions. 

Bruce hesitantly looked down at the boy and shook his head with a sigh. 

 "Is Virginia sick? Is that why she came back?" Rob asked worriedly, he liked Virginia, even though it had been five years since he last saw her, he could still remember her sitting by his bedside when he had had a bad dream. 

 "No," Bruce said softly looking back out the window at the snow covering the ground in a thick sheet, "She's okay."

Rob chewed on his bottom lip before speaking again, "But she's sad… why?" He had seen her earlier crying, and when he had tried to see what was wrong she just wiped away the tears and forced herself to smile. 

Bruce glanced at him briefly then turned and walked out of the room without saying another word. Rob sighed and walked back over to the group who had been watching quietly. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3

 A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews. I think I may have made Logan a tad bit… OC in this chapter. That and something else, can you guess what it is? LOL. _

~*~*~

Sunlight shined through the glittering icicles in the morning light. The snow from the night's blizzard covered the ground, the trees, and everything that it could get its' icy hands on. 

 "Finally." Logan grunted, his breath coming out in a puff of white. 

 "No school!!" Rob squealed shooting out the door with Bobby on his tail, both nearly colliding with Logan as they made their way into the yard. 

 Logan glared at the two as he composed himself; he scowled having been ignored and slipped back inside and headed back upstairs to his room. As he wandered down the hallway his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of muffled sobs coming from Red's room. He slowed to a stop outside her door and stared at the knob, should he go in or shouldn't he? He knocked softly then pushed the door open finding Virginia, head buried in her pillow and shoulders heaving with deep sobs.

 "Red?" He grunted hesitantly walking towards her. 

Virginia lifted her head and sniffed, "Logan?" She whispered hoarsely pulling herself up onto her knees.

 "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Swallowing thickly, Virginia wiped around the tears from her eyes and face, "Nothing…" She replied lamely, she suddenly felt like a teenager again, broken and alone. 

Logan's arm snaked around her shoulders and she leaned against him sighing loudly, "Where's Bruce?" 

 "Had to run back to Gotham, company stuff… he'll be back later tonight." He had wanted her to come back with him but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. 

 "Ya gonna tell me why yer cryin'?" Logan prodded.

Virginia's face dropped, "My mutation," She paused trying to hold back the tears, "It… it won't allow me to have children…" 

 "I'm sorry." Logan frowned hugging her tightly against him. 

 "Y-you can't tell Bruce…" Virginia sniffed wiping her eyes, "You can't tell him…"

 "Tell him what darlin'?"

 "It's him as well… He's an average human, and well…" She trailed off feeling as though the sky just fell on her.

Logan nodded absently running his hand through her hair, "I get it." He grunted.

 Virginia closed her eyes his touch calming her, and then his lips were on hers and he was kissing her deeply. Fatigue and depression messed with her mind making her think she was suddenly in the arms of Bruce…

~*~*~

Snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets and his side, Virginia sighed happily. Then she opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw that she wasn't lying next to her husband but Logan. Everything that had happened several hours earlier came flooding back to her and she quickly scrambled out of the bed grabbing her clothes and pulled them on. 

 "Logan!" She shouted and the man lazily opened his eyes then sat straight up not bothering to conceal his nakedness, "You need to get out!" 

Logan climbed out of the bed pulling on his pants and shirt as a bewildered look crossed his face, "Red-"

 "Nononono, don't say anything," Virginia shook her head, "This… this didn't happen. Please tell me this didn't happen?" Her voice came out strained as she stared at Logan pleadingly. 

He stared at her blankly. 

 "Just… just leave." 

And he did. 

Quickly stripping the sheets from the bed, Virginia threw them in the laundry shoot then ran into bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand.

 ~*~*~

Hair damp with quickly cooling water and a towel wrapped tightly around her chest and torso; Virginia sat trembling on the edge of her bed. Bruce knocked on the other side of the locked door and she shivered.

 "Virginia? Virginia let me in," His voice, muffled by the thick wooden door called to her almost pleadingly, "Why won't you let me in?" 

He wouldn't use his lock picking skills to get in, no he wouldn't do that to her if she was really upset with him. Bruce leaned his head onto the door, pressing his hand against the door he sighed.

 "What did I do?"

Virginia lifted her head, silent tears running down her cheeks, "No…" She whispered climbing to her feet, 'Don't let him think it's his fault…' She thought glaring at herself in the mirror. 

In a moment of weakness she had done the impossible, the unthinkable… 

Slowly she sank down to her knees, "My God… what have I done?"

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews! I have tended to make Logan a little… evil. Lol. _ Ee.   

~*~*~

(Eight and a Half Months Later)

Stomach bulging and almost everyone keeping out of her way, Virginia half walked half waddled down to Hank's office. 

 "I'm scared." She admitted as soon as she entered the little room.

Hank's head shot up from what he was looking at and he frowned slightly, he was one of only three that knew of Virginia's true problem. 

 "What's the matter Virginia?" Hank asked standing up so that Virginia could sit down.

Easing herself into the chair, Virginia sighed as she looked up at Hank, "I'm going to tell him." She said softly bowing her head.

 "Virginia…"  
 "I have to Hank, he needs to know." She cut him off lifting her head again, "I don't want to tell him, but Logan-"

Hank nodded uneasily, "Yes, I know, Logan's been down here a few times." 

 "About what?" Virginia asked curiously even though she already knew the answer.

Looking away, Hank sighed heavily, "He wants custody of the child when it's born, _full _custody." 

Virginia's eyes widen in shock, "What!? B-but why?" 

 "I don't know Virginia, I really don't." 

~*~*~

The rain fell in large droplets and the wind blew gently, not even enough force to make the trees sway. Virginia stood in the doorway of the mansion staring outside at Bruce, her eyes wide with worry and confusion.

 "Bruce!" She called out to him, "Please! Come back inside!"

 He glared at her, his blue eyes a dark gray underneath matted down bangs, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked barely above the rain.

 Virginia leaned against the frame of the door, "I-I don't know. I was scared…" She swallowed and pushed off the frame stepping out onto the porch, "Bruce, Logan wants full custody of the baby." She broke off into sobs nearly falling to her knees when a pair of strong wet arms caught her.

She looked up at him with watery red eyes and blinked, "I know you aren't the real father of-"

 "That's my child, Virginia. I am the only father it will ever have," Bruce cut in his eyes locking with hers, "I'll take care of everything." And with that he kissed her on the forehead and stalked off inside. 

 Peeling off his wet shirt, he tossed it inside the bathroom before clawing through the dresser for a new shirt. Pulling on a clean skin tight black T-shirt, he pulled off his pants and boxers replacing them with dry ones. Taking a deep breath to calm his mind, he padded his way downstairs to the Danger Room where he knew he'd find Logan. Not even hesitating, he walked inside causing the program running to immediately shutdown due to safety reasons. Logan retracted his claws and calmly waited for Bruce to approach him.

Towering a foot above him, Bruce glared down at Logan, "Stay away from her and _my _child." He growled in a tone that would make even the toughest criminals shudder and cringe away. 

 Logan sneered up at him, "It's my child Bruce, and I'll kill ya without hesitation if ya try an' take 'im from me."  

The two were about to go at it when Kitty ran into the room and skid to a stop before them.

 "Bruce!" She panted putting her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath, "It's Virginia, she went into labor." Straitening up, a weak smile crossed her lips at the look that crossed Bruce's face. 

Before she could say another word, Bruce bolted from the room and disappeared into the elevator. Kitty shook her head laughing softly when she noticed the look on Logan's face.

 "What's wrong?" She asked, the smile slipping from her face. 

Logan shook his head and started for the elevator.

 "Wait!" Kitty called out to him, "What's going on?" She asked stepping in front of him and the elevator door. 

 Glaring passed her at the other side of the elevator he scowled, "Virginia's having my child." He said softly then stepped around the gawking Kitty. 

~*~*~

Bruce stood by Virginia's side holding the small bundle that had been given to him earlier. He smiled softly to himself as watched over Virginia's sleeping form, his eyes slowly slid from her face to the face of the child in his arms. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, blinked, and then slowly closed falling asleep. 

Virginia moaned softly as she woke up, "Hey." She smiled as her eyes landed on Bruce.

 He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over kissing her on the forehead, "He's beautiful." He murmured in her ear before sitting up again. 

 "Yes he is." Virginia nodded gently running a finger down the sleeping baby's cheek. 

 "Did you think of a name yet?" Bruce asked handing the child over to her. 

Virginia smiled, "Dawson Thomas Wayne."

~*~*~

_When everything inside me_

_Looks like everything I hate_

_You are the hope I have for change_

_You are the only chance I'll take_

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries._

_I'm standing on the edge of me,_

_I'm standing at the edge of everything I've ever been_

_And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing_

_At the edge_

-On Fire by Switchfoot

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews. Yes there's a reason for Logan acting evil but that's in the next chapter. ^__^ 

~*~*~

 "Nnn! Nnn!" Dawson stuck his hand out towards Luke currently in his wolf stage. 

Bruce smirked slightly, "That's a dog, can you say dog?" 

 'I'm a wolf, Bruce.' Luke yawned glaring at Bruce lazily.

 "Right now you're a dog, when he gets older and can actually speak, then you're a wolf." 

 "Nnn!" Dawson grunted again and Bruce sat him down on the floor next to Luke. 

 Nearly ten months had passed since Dawson's birth, and both Bruce and Virginia were surprised to have seen Logan pack up and leave for Canada. He didn't say a word to anyone, not even Rogue, who was getting married a week later and he was to be the one to walk her down the isle. His sudden disappearance left Bruce feeling uneasy and even more uptight than usual.

 Dawson patted Luke's head then tugged on his ear rather harshly, Luke yelped in pain and Bruce picked the child back up smirking slightly.

 "Woof!" Dawson giggled happily clapping his pudgy hands together. 

Bruce stared down at his son in shock when Virginia walked by taking him from his arms, "Good boy!" She cooed smiling happily, "You're getting better at it." 

Dawson giggled again, "Woof!" 

 Confused, Bruce followed Virginia into the kitchen where she was preparing Dawson some lunch, "When did he learn to say that?" 

Shrugging, Virginia sat Dawson down in his highchair, "I'm not sure… I think it was sometime yesterday." 

 "And when were you planning on telling me?"

Kissing him on the cheek as she passed him to set down a plate of food for Dawson, Virginia smiled up at Bruce, "Right now. I haven't had the chance to talk to you before now."   

 Dawson played with his food for a moment before stuffing a piece of banana into his mouth. Luke suddenly started to bark in the next room, angry frightened barking. Before Bruce could react there was the sound of glass breaking drowned out by a startled cry from Nikki, who had been sleeping on the couch. Bruce was in the next room before the glass had a chance to settle on the floor. His eyes darted around the room for Luke; instead they landed on Nikki huddled up on the couch in hysterics. He could still hear Luke barking somewhere outside and the occasional "Woof!" from Dawson in the kitchen.

 "Alex came back! He's back! Please don't let him hurt Luke!" Nikki cried trembling.

 Bruce had done some research on Nikki and Luke; both had come from an asylum and had been abused and tortured. Alex having been the main abuser supposedly looked like Logan, Nikki often had a hard time telling the two apart. 

Luke cried out in pain somewhere by the kitchen, Virginia screamed and Dawson began wailing frantically. 

 "Luke!" Nikki screamed following Bruce into the kitchen where they found the wolf whimpering on the ground, blood slowly pooling out from under him. 

Virginia was standing before Logan, eyes pleading with him to not hurt her son who was dangling from his left hand. Dawson screamed and Logan pulled him more securely into his arms.

 "Put him down." Bruce growled, his voice deep as he took on his Bruce persona. 

Logan's eyes averted from Virginia to Bruce and narrowed, "He's my son and I'm takin' him with me."

 "Logan!" Virginia shouted, "What the Hell has gotten into you?! This isn't like you. Give me back my baby." Her voice dropped into a strained whisper, her hands reached out for Dawson and hesitantly Logan handed him back. 

Thinking the danger was over, Virginia sighed a breath of relief then screamed as Logan dove at Bruce.

 "_No_!" 

Bruce hit the floor with all two hundred some pounds of Logan on top of him. Using the momentum, Bruce flipped Logan off of him and scrambled to him feet. Logan slashed at him catching some of Bruce's shirt and flesh on his chest. Not even acknowledging the pain flooding through his chest, Bruce pressed on landing a solid punch to Logan's nose. Blood dripped out from the broken appendage but it healed quickly, and once again Logan was diving for Bruce's throat.

 Luke attempted climbing to his feet, but the wound on his side caused him to fall back to the ground in pain. Nikki nuzzled into his fur gently running his hand over Luke's muzzle. 

 "You're okay, it's gonna… gonna be fine." Nikki whispered soothingly. 

 Due to the noise of the fight and all the screaming, the others ran into the living room where the fight had moved. 

 "Logan!" Rogue shouted as Piotr tried to subdue the enraged man.

Logan snarled struggling in Piotr's arms as the other man lead him out of the room with the help of Bobby. Kitty took Dawson from Virginia as she rushed to Bruce's side. Bruce stood up straight despite his injuries and labored breathing.  

 "Luke's hurt in the kitchen." She told Hank before turning back to Bruce, bruised and bleeding, "Oh God, this whole thing… this whole thing is my fault." She whispered in shock, her hand reaching out to touch his chest where his shirt had been shredded and blood began soaking through.

 "No," Bruce shook his head, "This isn't your fault."

Virginia frowned, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She gently took his arm and looked over her shoulder where Kitty was standing with Dawson, "Will you watch him for me, please??"

 Kitty nodded trying to calm Dawson down.

He hiccupped holding his arms out for Virginia, "Ma!" He sobbed. 

 "You're okay Dawson, mommy will be right back."

Dawson turned and wrapped his arms around Kitty's neck as Virginia and Bruce disappeared upstairs.

 "Shh." Kitty soothed sitting down on the couch.

 "Woof?" Dawson sniffed glancing at the kitchen door.

 "Woof?" Kitty blinked, "Oh, you mean Luke," She smiled, "He'll be okay. I bet you'll see him later."

Dawson nodded seemingly accepting her answer. 

~*~*~

Stripping off his shirt, Bruce winced at the sudden coolness on his back. Virginia dabbed the clothe around his cuts cleaning off the blood.

 "I'm sorry." She frowned pausing in her work to open the first aid kit she brought upstairs with her.

 "For what?" Bruce grunted wincing at the sudden burning pain from the antiseptic Virginia sprayed on his cuts.

 "For everything. Sleeping with Logan, this whole stupid mess." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and began bandaging Bruce's wounds.

 He caught her hand and turned around, "We're going back to Gotham tomorrow."

Virginia's jaw dropped slightly, after a moment she nodded, "Okay. Tomorrow."

~*~*~

A/N: Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^__^ The lyrics Iris are by the Goo goo dolls.

~*~*~

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'Cause sooner or later it's over 

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

~*~*~

Virginia breathed softly next to him, in and out, in and out. The clock's red letters glared at him from his side of the bed, 1 A.M. He felt on edge, something was wrong…

 *

Standing in the window Logan scowled at the starry-lit night sky, Piotr, Luke, Jack, and Bobby had been taking turns guarding his door, he could heard the light snoring of Bobby seeping through the door. 

Now was his chance.

*

Climbing carefully out of bed so not to disturb Virginia, padding over to the bathroom he closed the door behind him before flipping on the lights. The bright light assaulted his eyes and he had to blink a few times to adjust. 

Blink.

*

Blink.

The hallway was dark, even with the nightlights mounted on the walls. Getting passed Bobby was easy; he was sleeping like a log, not that it would have been a problem had he been awake. Things had changed when Bruce arrived, the first time; he had been experiencing feelings for Virginia and was about to tell her when the mansion was attacked. Now Logan knew there was a good time and a bad time to tell someone that you loved them, while under attack was not a good time. The plan was to tell her when everything settled down, but then she had to go and fall in love with the stupid comic book hero from another dimension. He could be a comic book hero too… if he was _in _a comic book. 

*

Splashing water on his face a few times didn't help with his edginess, he glared at himself in the mirror, the bruise forming around his eye had gotten darker over time. Sighing he decided to go and check in on Dawson. Turning off the light he stepping back into the darkness of the bedroom and to wait once again for his eyes to adjust. 

 "Bruce?" Virginia called out groggily and sat up, "You okay?"

 "Fine. Go back to sleep." He whispered sounding a bit gruffer than he had meant too. 

Virginia nodded and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

*

The room smelled of lavender and baby powder, and there Dawson was sleeping soundly in his crib. This was _his _son; his _only _family that was left and they wanted to take him away. Sure the X-men claimed to be his family, but they weren't blood related and each one of them was slipping away into their own lives. Dawson's large blue eyes opened and he stared up at Logan in confusion.

 "Nnn?" He grunted pulling himself up into a standing position with the help of the bars on his crib. 

A clearer better look at Logan triggered a memory from the day's earlier events and Dawson did what came natural, he screamed. 

*

Bruce's head jerked up at the scream and he fell into a full out run to his son's room. Slamming the door open he found the room empty and the window open, a gentle breeze blew in playing with the curtains. He was at the window frantically searching the yard for his son and the man he knew who took him. Bobby, Luke, Jack, and Piotr ran into the room with Virginia behind them. 

 "What's going on?" Virginia asked trying to push passed the men, "Let me in!"

Bruce pushed himself away from the window and turned pulling his wife into his arms when she finally got into the room.

She struggled against Bruce's embrace, "Where's Dawson!? Bruce… where…where…" Her voice cracked and gave out as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

 "I'll get him back," He whispered in her ear as she sobbed brokenly, "I'll get him back." 

~*~*~

 "Why would he do such a thing? I just can't believe it." Rahne shook her head sighing.

Rogue frowned, "He's done a lot of things ah can't believe he'd do recently," He eyes followed Bruce across the room, dressed in his Batman costume, "Is the costume necessary?"   

 "Yes." Bruce grunted pulling on his cowl fully becoming the Batman.

Virginia entered the room and paused in the doorway, her eyes locked with Batman's, "Be careful." She whispered wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Batman nodded and swiftly left the room.

Rogue leaned back against the couch sighing, "I was almost expecting him ta kiss you goodbye or somethin'." 

 "You've been reading Bobby's comic books again haven't you?" Rahne frowned mockingly.

Flopping down on the couch next to the two, Virginia ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm scared. With Logan's healing factor, how does Bruce stand a chance…" 

Rahne patted Virginia on the shoulder, "You have to have faith."

 ~*~*~

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

~*~*~

A/N: Who will win, Batman or Wolverine? Review and find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1, Xiowolfe, Hobbes, dcj, and Sebastian 1 for the reviews! ^___^  

~*~*~

After 'borrowing' the X-van, Logan was on his way to his cabin in Canada. He was almost there, about fifteen more minutes to go, when a car came out of nowhere and slammed on its breaks in front of him. Logan nearly missed hitting the car as he himself slammed on the breaks and skidded to a stop. Dawson, who had been securely wrapped in a blanket and strapped in the backseat, began wailing at the top of his lungs. 

 Logan turned in his seat and tried to calm the boy, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone get out of the car in ahead of him. 

 "I'll be right back." He told the child before climbing out of the van.

The gravel and dirt crunched under his boots as he approached the black clad man, he stopped before him and scowled. 

 "So ya found me, eh Bruce?"

~*~*~

Dawson sniffled in the backseat of the van, he could just see out the front window the man that took him and another man talking. The other man was wearing all black and had pointy ears and even a cape! Dawson liked the cape, it reminded him of the Superman cartoon mommy put on the T.V to make daddy mad. Daddy would mutter something about Clark being a pansy and walk out of the room or ignore it reading a book or something. How this Clark person connected with Superman was beyond him, but whoever he was daddy didn't like him. 

 Wiping at his eyes, Dawson struggled to lean forward to get a better look at the other man. That's when the man that took him punched the caped man and they began fighting. Eyes wide, Dawson sits back in his seat, they're not supposed to do that! Hitting isn't nice… 

The caped man falls to the ground holding his hand over his nose as blood drips out between his fingers. Now sobbing, Dawson covers his eyes with his hands blocking out the fight. 

 "DADDY!!" 

~*~*~

A strong kick to the side knocked the air out of Batman's lungs, he rolled a couple of times before stopping himself and climbed to his feet. Pain seared through his side from a broken rib, blood oozed from the corner of his mouth and little white stars dotted his vision.

 "DADDY!!" 

His head snapped to the side at the cry and his heart began to pound harder. Logan stopped, his eyes softening as he turned to the van.

 "We don't have to do this Logan," Batman rasps, his breathing coming out in short gasps, "Return my son and I won't report you with kidnapping." 

 Logan slowly turned back to Batman, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "_Your _son?" He growled clenching his fists at his sides, "How am I kidnapping him when he's _my _son?" He took a step forward his claws sliding out from between his knuckles, his vision turning red, "Yer the one who was kidnapping Bruce!"

Batman let out a sharp cry of pain then saw nothing but darkness as he fell forward…

~*~*~

  _Ring_

_ Ring_

_Ring_

 "Hello?"

~*~*~

 _Beep_

 "Bruce? Can you hear me?"

 _Beep_

Hank stood in the doorway of the small white room watching over Virginia and Bruce. He half listened to the conversation taking place behind him between Bruce's doctor, a police officer, and Rogue.

 "How did you know he lived at Xavier's?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

The doctor shrugged, "I just assumed. I mean, he _was _in a Batman costume."

 _Beep_

"We haven't caught who did this but we're working on it," The officer frowned slightly looking over his notes, "You also said that there was a kidnapping as well?" 

 Rogue nodded.

 _Beep._

Virginia squeezed Bruce's hand and sighed, "I'll go back and tell Dick what's happened," She whispered, "We'll get through this." 

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeee-_

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Wolvies gal 1, Hobbes, and Sebastian1 for the reviews!! ^__^

~*~*~

_Beeeeeeee-_

 "_NO!!_"

Bruce's bandaged and blood stained chest stopped moving and that horrible screeching noise filled the room. Virginia didn't even know she was screaming until Hank pulled her out of the room with his hand clasped over her mouth. She bit down on his finger and his hand pulled away and gripped her shoulder instead. Rogue peered into the now doctor filled room then turned back to Virginia and tried to help Hank comfort her. 

 "I'm going to kill him!" She sobbed onto Hank's shoulder, "If he dies… God help me, I'll tear that adimantium skeleton out of his body with my bare hands!" 

Hank gently rubbed her back as she cried; the room fell silent save for the continuous screeching of the heart monitor and the shouts of the doctors. 

~*~*~

 '…And I promise I'll learn to walk as fast as I can, and I'll do as I'm told, and I won't pretend I'm Superman because it makes daddy mad,' Dawson sniffed curled up in his new crib, his eyes were wide open and bloodshot from all the crying he had done earlier, 'I wanna go home…'

 "Dada!" He whimpered watching as the man who took him stirred and woke up, "Dada!" He cried louder pulling himself to his feet and turned towards the door, "DADA!!!" 

 "What's a matter Dawson?" Logan muttered groggily wiping hid eyes with the backs of his hands.

 "MAMA! DADA!" 

Big salty tears rolled down his cheeks as he screamed. Logan reached into the crib to pick Dawson up but he moved away and screamed more. Frowning, Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

 "Dawson…"

 "WOOF! WOOF!!" 

More confused than startled, Logan stared down at the boy as he shouted what sounded like 'Woof' and frantically looked about the room. 

 "Maybe he is Bruce's kid…" He muttered looking down at the kid strangely.

~*~*~

 _Beeeeeeeep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

Virginia gasped pulling herself away from Hank and nearly flew into the next room to Bruce's side. 

 "It was close. We didn't think he'd actually pull through." The doctor told Hank who was now standing in the doorway. 

 "He's a fighter." Hank nodded stepping to the side so the doctors could pass by after checking Bruce's stats over. 

Virginia took Bruce's hand in hers and kissed his bandaged forehead. Broken jaw, broken ribs, broken nose, split lip, lacerations to his torso and abdomen, left eye swollen shut, and one punctured lung, he looked like death warmed over. She ran her thumb over his forehead and sighed wiping away the remnants of tears from her face. 

 "Hey baby…" She whispered softly.

~*~*~

 "Virginia!" Dick gasped in surprise he would have smiled and hugged her if it hadn't been for the look on her face, "What's wrong? You look like Hell." He commented noticing her tired bloodshot eyes.

 "It's Bruce, he's hurt really bad and can't get back here. You're going to have to take over for a while." 

Dick nodded, "For how long? What happened?" 

 Virginia ran a hand through her hair in an attempt at straitening it out a little, "He's in a coma. Him and Logan got into a fight and now Logan has Dawson and everything is going wrong," Her voice cracked as new tears swelled up in her eyes, "Dick we almost lost Bruce last night."      

Dick took a second to let everything sink in before holding his arms out to Virginia; she gratefully accepted the embrace and sighed heavily. 

 "I'm a mess, aren't I?" She frowned pulling away. 

 "As only one can be expected ma'am." Alfred smiled sadly appearing behind Dick, "Will you be coming in or shall I turn the air back on?" 

 "I'm sorry Alfred," Virginia apologized, "I have to get back and see how Bruce is doing."

 "I'll keep you both in my thoughts." Alfred said walking off back into the mansion.

Virginia smiled weakly, "If you need anything you know where to find me." 

 Dick nodded, "The same for you." He said softly watching Virginia walk down to her car and drive away before closing the door.  

~*~*~

His head was pounding and that infernal beeping was not making it any better. Summoning up the strength to rip the damn wires from his chest he heard the door open and instead forced his swollen eyes open. 

 "Hey!" Virginia grinned rushing to his side, "You're awake!"

 "I've survived worse." He muttered around a split and swollen lip with a lopsided grin.

Virginia rolled her eyes, "I just got back from talking to Dick. He's going to take over while you're here."

 Bruce nodded slowly, "Dawson?" 

 "Jack, Bobby, and Piotr are out looking for them. Piotr said he'd call if anything came up." Virginia sighed running her hand through his hair gently, "We almost lost you." 

Bruce grunted softly, his eyes sliding back shut, "Like that'd happen." He mumbled.

~*~*~

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?   
How long? how long..._

_Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
I wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)_

U2, Sunday Bloody Sunday.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! 

This indicates someone speaking in another language. 

~*~*~

 ((Two Years Later))

Icy blue eyes stared forlornly out the window at the passing scenery, "I'm hungry." 

 "We'll be there in a minute then you can have some lunch." Logan grunted keeping his eyes on the road, it had been two years since he and Dawson ran away from the mansion.

His eyes slid over to the rearview mirror, Dawson had just about completely forgotten about that night. The boy looked up at the mirror at him and smiled slightly as his hand reached up and swiped at the hair falling in his face. He was in dire need of a haircut, what once had been short naturally spiky black hair was now long and unmanageable. 

 "I wanna watch Superman again tonight!" The small voice shouted, his smile grew into a grin, "Can we watch it again daddy?" 

Logan shrugged then nodded, "Sure." He was tired of that stupid movie but it worked like a charm to get the kid to sleep at night. 

 "Daddy?" Dawson tilted his head to the side, "Who's Bruce?" 

Logan's eyes flickered to the mirror then back to the road, what had brought that up? 

Dawson began fumbling nervously with his seatbelt, ""cause I had a dream last night… And Superman was there and so was this other guy, he was green!" His eyes turned to the mirror and grew wide, "Have you ever seen a green guy before daddy?" 

 Logan shook his head remaining silent. 

"Oh. Well, he was scary but I wasn't scared because Superman was there. The green guy said that Bruce was looking for me. And Superman said that he'd take me flying if I could tell them where I was. I told them I was with my daddy," Dawson frowned slightly, "Do you think Superman would really take me flying?"   

 "I dunno." Logan scowled, they were on to him.

~*~*~

 "Any luck J'onn?" Bruce frowned; a thin scar ran jaggedly across his forehead, one of many reminders from his fight with Logan. 

 "Yes. They're in Canada near the Yukon Territory." J'onn replied in his deep monotonous voice.

 "He's been traveling. Last time we sited him was in Manitoba," Virginia wrapped her arms around herself, "It's been two years Bruce. Two years out of the twenty some years he's been avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D and the other government programs out to find him. How are _we _going to find him?"

Clark stepped forward, "Because we have something the government doesn't, a telepath." 

 "I'll get him back Virginia, I won't stop until we have our son back," Bruce grabbed his cowl off the table and approached Virginia pulling her into a hug, "No matter what."

Her hand reached up to his forehead and gently touched the scar there, "Please be careful." 

 He nodded and turned away pulling the cowl on, "Let's go. The more time we waste here, the more time he has to drop out of sight again."

Clark followed behind him looking about ready for anything, "I'm right behind you." He said heading out the door.

 J'onn hesitated briefly, "Logan has very good mental shields." He said to Virginia.

 "He built them up, even the Professor couldn't get passed them when he was around."

He nodded and silently walked out the door. 

~*~*~

 ((14 years later))

It was the same dream he had had when he was a kid, the green man in a strange suite with the blank stare. 

 'Where…you?' He asked in that monotonous voice of his.

 'Tokyo, Japan.'

 'B…2…inc.com…'

Dawson tossed in his sleep and sat up awaking from the dream with a grunt. The sun was just rising in the horizon, its rays shined through the window and onto Dawson's face blinding him momentarily. He blocked the light with his arm and climbed off his mat then wandered into the kitchen. He yawned running his hand through his hair liking the feel of it being short again.

 The past five years had been a strange one, after years on the road he was suddenly forced to learn a new language and go to a foreign school. He had been accepted rather quickly and about a year later had a few good friends.

 "Morning." He grunted to his father as he dug through the 'fridge for something to ear.

 "Yer up early fer a Saturday." Logan said glancing up from his newspaper. 

Dawson shrugged pouring himself a bowl of cereal, "Went to bed early," He lied and took a bite, "Besides, me and Tomoko are gonna go fishin' at the river the mornin'."

 Logan nodded turning back to the paper and Dawson finished his cereal in silence.

~*~*~

A small boy with short shaggy blonde hair ran into the Danger Room as fast as he could, nearly running into the wall as he did.

 "Dad!" He called out grinning, "Can I go with you?  I wanna see Japan! Please, please!?" 

 Bruce frowned down at his son, eight years old and full of non-stop energy, "No." He answered sternly, "Go back up stairs Blake." 

 With a glance at the other two men in the room, Superman and the Martian Man hunter, Blake sighed and retreated from the room. Blake had come about as an accident like most children in the world. Even Hank couldn't explain how Virginia had been able to have him considering her mutation. He was defiantly Bruce's kid though; he had his moments of intelligence and then crabbiness just like his father.

 "We should have had them years ago. How the Hell they get to Japan!?" Batman growled slamming his fist against the wall.

J'onn and Clark frowned, "I do not know Batman. This was the first time in five years that I have been able to locate him." 

~*~*~

 What's wrong? 

Dawson glanced up from his fishing line to Tomoko, a short Japanese boy with long black hair, Nothing. I'm fine.

 Yea right. You look like shit. Tomoko smirked reeling in a small fish then scowled and threw it back into the water, Come on, tell me.

 I had this dream last night… I haven't had it for over five years and now all of the sudden…

Yea, yea. What was it about? Tomoko interrupted.

Dawson frowned, A green guy asking me where I was.

 A green guy!? You from Mars? Tomoko laughed.

 No… He said something weird though. It sounded like an E-mail address. Dawson furrowed his eyebrows in thought then jumped when there was a tug on his line.

 Tomoko raised an eyebrow curiously, You remember it?

Taking the seaweed off his hook, Dawson nodded, "B2inc.com"

 E-mail it. Tomoko grinned pulling out his cell phone and tossed it to Dawson he fumbled for it then frowned at him before typing in the address.

 What should I say?

Tomoko shrugged, Are you a weird alien guy who stalks my dreams?

 Laughing, Dawson shook his head, I'll write…

~*~*~

 "My name is Dawson and this my sound weird, but your E-mail address came to me in a dream. Who are you?" Virginia looked over her shoulder at Bruce her eyes wide, "It's him!"

~*~*~

A/N: B2inc.com is made up just for this story. Lol, so don't E-mail it or anything. But please do Review!!! ^___^ 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you for the reviews! 

"You lied to me!" Dawson shouted slamming the door open.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he uncapped a beer, "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"All these years of traveling, moving from place to place, camping outside in the cold, was because you were hiding! You kidnapped me!!" 

((Twenty minutes Earlier))

Bing! You have mail!

"Oi! Dawson-san!" Tomoko shouted climbing out of the river towards his bag.

Dawson swam back to shore and climbed out, "Nani?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

Tomoko waved his cell phone in the air, You have an E-mail.

Really? Dawson snatched the cell phone from Tomoko and flopped down on the grass.

Don't get my phone wet! Tomoko frowned sitting down next to him, What's it say?

"Dear Dawson, my name is Virginia Red. And what I'm about to tell you may shock you. I am your mother, sixteen years ago you were kidnapped from us by Logan and we have been searching for you ever since."

Translation please! Tomoko pleaded not able to follow what was being said. 

Dawson swallowed thickly and translated what he had just read starting to feel numb.

You were kidnapped? Holy cow... What else does it say?

The green man you have probably been dreaming about is actually a telepath named J'onn J'onzz, He has been helping us search for you, Dawson gaped down at the screen in complete shock, She said that my adoptive father and a guy named Clark are coming here…

The two boys jumped at the sound of an approaching airplane, a moment later a black jet flew over them and a man in a bright blue and red costume landed next to them.

Holy shit it's Superman! Tomoko screamed pointing at Clark. He blinked and turned slightly as Batman walked up, And Batman?

Dawson stood up and blinked, "You're him…" He whispered, memories of a man in black falling to his knees clutching at his side as blood gushed passed his fingers, "Who are you?" 

Bruce removed the cowl and Dawson took a step back in surprise, it was like looking at an older version of himself. Stumbling back a few steps, Dawson could feel the blood drain from his face. 

He looks like you. Tomoko whispered keeping a wary eye on the two men in front of them.

I think he's my father.

Clark glanced at Bruce who seemed to be following what the two were saying without any trouble. 

Dawson swallowed and took another step back, "I need to go home…" He said slowly, "I need to talk to my dad… Logan… I need to talk to him." He turned and took off running down the river bank and off onto a small cut path. 

"You going after him?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

Bruce shook his head, "Not right now." He looked down at Tomoko who looked shock that Dawson had left him alone with the two superheroes. 

"Kuso." He swore under his breath then turned slowly to Bruce and Clark and smiled meekly, "Sayonara." He waved then gathered his stuff and took off as fast as he could in the same direction Dawson had ran. 

Dawson slowed to a stop just outside his house and frowned, how could something like this happen? He walked up the steps his frown turning into a scowl as he threw open the door letting it hit the wall with a reverberated bang.

"You lied to me!" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Logan glanced up at him and furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his beer, "What are ya talkin' 'bout?" 

Dawson glared at him angrily, ""All these years of traveling, moving from place to place, camping outside in the cold, was because you were hiding! You kidnapped me!!" He didn't know where all this anger was coming from but now that the gates were open he couldn't stop flood of emotions and words from escaping, "Why would you do such a thing?" He whispered his eyes softening. 

"I don't know what yer-"

"Stop lying to me!" Dawson screamed clenching his fists at his sides, "I know now! They're found us, it's over! So why don't you tell me the truth now?"

Logan sighed, "You're my son, they were going ta take you away." He frowned setting the bottle down on the counter. 

"Who's 'they'? My mother, the one you told me was dead? You told me she was dead…" He leaned against the doorframe, "They want me to go back," He swallowed looking up at Logan, "And I think I will." 

Cast the calming apple   
Up and over satellites   
To draw out the timid wild one   
To convince you it's alright   
And I listen for the whisper   
Of your sweet insanity while I formulate   
Denials of your affect on me   
  
You're a stranger   
So what do I care   
You vanish today   
Not the first time I hear   
All the lies   
  
What am I to do with all this silence   
Shy away, shy away phantom   
Run away terrified child 

-A Perfect Circle, "A Stranger."

A/N: Japanese words used above:

Nani: What

Kuso: Crap, shit, poop, (You get the point)

Oi: Hey! 

Sayonara: Good bye.

A/N2: Next chapter: Dawson returns to the mansion, Logan deals, and… well you'll just have to see.

Please review!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!! Listed below are the pairings, their ages and if they have children or not. (Remember sixteen years have passed.)

Virginia: 44 Bruce: 45 -Blake: 8, Dawson: 17

Jamie: 33 Kitty: 36 -Stephanie: 14

Jubilee: 36 Roberto: 39- Tommy: 6

Hayley: 36 Jack: 36 – Danny: 3, Cane: 9

Rahne: 37 Bobby: 38- ???

Nikki: 38 Luke: 44

Rogue: 40 Piotr: 41- Jennifer: 16

Rob: 26

------

What happens when you wake up finding that the nightmares and dreams you once had were real? Dawson didn't quite know, his head hadn't quit spinning and the reality of the situation hadn't quite sunk in. He had said his goodbyes to his friends and made promises to write to them before setting off on the long plane ride home. Now he was staring out the window at the water passing underneath them, he swallowed thickly and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes.

"How much longer?" He asked weakly cracking open an eye.

Bruce glanced at him noticing the shade of green passing over his face, 'Oh no.' He groaned inwardly and quickly grabbed a bag and thrusted it into Dawson's hands. Not a moment later the bag was filled and Dawson had taken on a paler tone as he leaned in his seat.

"Two more hours." Bruce answered his previous question.

Dawson groaned squeezing his eyes shut.

-----

"If it's a boy we should name him Joseph, and if it's a girl Mary."

Bobby blinked, "Mary and Joseph? Have you been looking in the bible for names?"

"…Yes." Rahne sighed flopping down on the couch looking extremely pregnant, "Well… I don't see you giving out any ideas."

"Okay fine," Bobby sat down next to her and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "How about Luke Skywalker?"

Rahne deadpanned, "You're not serious."

"…No…" Bobby hesitantly shook his head, "Alright then how about Shane or…." He looked around helplessly, "Lilly?"

A thoughtful look crossed Rahne's face, "Lilly… Shane…" She smiled and lightly kissed Bobby on the cheek, "I like it."

"Hey!" Luke ran into the room with Nikki not too far behind, "Guess who's coming back as we speak?" He grinned running a hand through his hair.

"Jean?" Bobby guessed without missing a beat and Rahne smacked his arm.

Luke shook his head, "Dawson. They found him and he's on his way back."

"What's going on?" Rogue walked into the room, her once long auburn hair with the streaks of white now short and completely black.

"Dawson's coming home." Luke repeated.

Rogue stopped and stared at Luke in disbelief, "And Logan?" She asked slowly not sure if she even wanted to see the man again.

She had always looked up to Logan as a father figure, but when he walked out on them a week before her wedding and had even kidnapped one of her best friend's son, she had lost a more than a little respect for the man.

Luke shrugged, "I think he stayed behind."

"Good." She muttered walking stiffly back out of the room.

Rahne sighed heavily, "This should be an interesting week."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Well you don't think that Logan will just stay back in Japan while Dawson comes here, do you?"

"…Yes?"

"Good point," Luke nodded ignoring the confused look that crossed Bobby's face, the man had hardly grown up out of his teenage years, "He may come back. I doubt there will be any physical fighting because of Dawson's age… but it still could get pretty messy."

Rahne nodded watching nonchalantly as a small brown-haired boy ran by followed by a little girl in a pink dress and another boy.

"HERE I COME!" Blake shouted walking into the room with his hands covering his eyes, he waited a moment before lowering his hands and then looked around the room, "Did you see where Danny, Cane, and Tommy went?" He asked smiling mischievously

Nikki hesitantly pointed, "They went that way."

"Thanks!" Blake shouted running in the direction the others had ran.

-----

The mansion was noisier than usual, the ruckus coming from the ongoing game of Hide-and-go-seek tag the younger kids were playing while the two older girls sat in the kitchen with Virginia chatting.

"I wonder what he looks like." Stephanie smiled taking a sip of her Coke while her left hand absently twirled the end of her long braided hair.

Virginia smiled, "He had black hair and bright blue eyes like Bruce's when he was a baby."

"Maybe he still does." Stephanie sighed.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "You are so boy crazy." She frowned.

Stephanie snorted, "So." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"So what's the story with Dawson? Was he really Logan's son, or you thought he was…?"

Virginia bit her bottom lip, "I thought he was Logan's but… since Blake… we don't really know." She jumped slightly when her cell phone rang and she pulled it out, "Hello?"

Jennifer glanced at Stephanie and smiled as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Don't you have babysitting duties tonight?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "What? For who?"

"Jack and Hayley, 'member they're going out tonight?"

"Oh yea… Oh well, it's not that bad."

Virginia snapped shut her cell phone and took a deep breath, "They're here."

-----

Dawson held his bag loosely in his hand while his eyes wandered around the walls of the mansion as they walked through the hallways.

"Where'd Superman go?" He asked for lack of a better thing to say.

Bruce shrugged; he really didn't care where Clark went, "Most likely home."

They rounded the corner and came out into the living room where a group of people were sitting, Virginia came forward her eyes wide and watery with unshed tears.

Dawson swallowed, "Hi." He said meekly suddenly overcome by the situation.

"Hello," Virginia smiled, unable to stop herself she pulled him into a hug, "I've missed you so much." She whispered.

Dawson hesitantly hugged her back, "You too."

"Are you my brother?" A small voice piped up and Dawson pulled away from the embrace to look down at the small boy, he nodded slowly and Blake grinned, "That's cool. Wanna see my room?"

"Oh Blake, he just got here. Why don't you show him to his room?" Virginia suggested now standing next to Bruce with his arm around her waist.

Blake shrugged, "Okay, then we can go see my room."

Dawson chuckled, "Alright." He said following the boy out of the room after another glance around the room at everyone.

-----

A/N: This got quite lengthy before I had a chance to write Logan in… but he'll be in the next chapter with his P.O.V, I promise! Please review!!


	12. Chapter 12

A?N: Thank you for the reviews! Cookies to all!!

It was a hot hazy day in Tokyo Japan, 34 degrees Celsius. (Or 93.2 degrees Fahrenheit to those in the U.S, like me ) The A.C hummed noisily in the airport lobby where Logan stood in front of the window watching the planes land and take off to many destinations.

 Flight 52 now boarding

He lifted the duffle bag by his foot and started for the door, it had been a week since Dawson left and a week it had took to make this decision.

_Sharp disaster in a fresh new coma  
Was it worth it when it was over?  
Proving yourself right, you'd make the biggest noise _

------

The A.C was broken in the mansion and would not shut off. Dawson shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he trudged down the hallway, currently his father and several of the other 'men' were working on the A.C.

 'It's freezing in here… don't laugh at me!' He paused outside Jennifer's room and raised an eyebrow listening to her talking to what seemed to be herself.

He waited a moment before knocking on the door then proceeded inside once given the all clear.

 "Who were ya talkin' too?" Jennifer frowned slightly and he continued, "I mean… I heard ya talkin' ta someone but no one talkin' back."

She hadn't noticed it at first, but since she got to know Dawson a little better she noticed he had a little accent that she couldn't quite figure out where from. Not that it bothered her or anything… She herself had a bit of an accent thanks to her parents.   

 "Ah was talkin' to Kurt."

Dawson's eyebrows rose, "But…"

 "Kurt's a ghost. My mutation is being able to see ghosts of people an' animals, the only problem is that ah can't hear them." She shrugged nonchalantly.

 "Oh. That's cool. So why's he here?"

Jennifer lifted one shoulder, "Ah don't know. Ah haven't figured it out yet. Ah think something bad happened here a long time ago." She sighed then smiled weakly, "Steph's been looking for you."

Dawson's eyes widened briefly, "Oh, yea!" He gasped raking a hand through his hair, "We're goin' out tonight."

 "On a date? She actually rope you inta taking her out?" Jennifer smirked and laughed when Dawson hesitantly nodded.

 "Yea well, it shouldn't be that bad. I gotta go talk to Bruce first…" His eyes fell to the floor.

 Jennifer tilted her head to the side, "You still homesick?"

 He lifted his head, "No, I need ta leave. Talk to ya later." He forced a smile and backed out of the room closing the door behind him self.

 Jennifer stared at the door for a moment before flopping down on her back on the bed, "How long have you been up there for?" She frowned glaring at the elf boy hanging upside down from the ceiling.

_Well, I'd lock my hands behind my head  
I'd cover my heart and hit the deck  
I'd brace myself for the impact if I were you_

-------

Taking the steps two at a time, Dawson raced down the bottom where Stephanie was waiting for him.

 "Ready?" She smiled not caring at all that he was a half hour late.

Nodding, Dawson reached for the doorknob and froze when it turned on it's own. They both took a step back as the door swung open and a scruffy looking man stood before them. Stephanie gasped and clung to Dawson's arm in fear as the man stepped into the foyer.

 "Dad?" Dawson blinked, "What are you doing here?"

Stephanie looked from Logan to Dawson then back, "He's your dad?"

 "Ya think I'd let ya come here an' stay by yerself?" Logan grunted dropping his bag to the floor.

Dawson frowned, "I don't know what ta think, or what the other's are gonna think fer that matter." It wasn't much of a secret that Rogue and Bruce were still pissed at the man.

 "Feh," Logan snorted rolling his eyes, "I don't care what they think."

 "Yes you do," Dawson hissed backing away, "I don't want to see you right now." And with that he turned and ran up the stairs.

Logan frowned then turned to Stephanie who was looking at the stairs a little hurt, "I'll go tell the others you're here." She murmured walking from the room dejectedly.

 Logan sighed and picked up his bag as he followed her into the next room.

_I'm home   
I'm home _

_I'm home   
I'm home_

**Am I Missing Lyrics**  
by** Dashboard Confessional**

**-----**

A/N: Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

 A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1, Xiowolfe, and stupidx for the reviews! Oh and Stupidx you'd really let me write a sequel to 'Never Forget'? Really? :) Maybe I will after this story is over. Thanks!

-----

"Hey mom," Stephanie waved walking into the room, "Dawson's dad's here." She pointed behind herself at Logan standing in the doorway.

Kitty gasped and Virginia, Rogue dropped a dish to the floor and Bruce knocked over his chair as he stood. An eerie silence suddenly washed over the room and was suddenly broken by Nikki whimpering. Luke's chair scraped against the tiled floor as he too stood up.

 "Why are you here?" Bruce growled narrowing his eyes.

Logan folded his arms over his chest, "I live here too, bub."

 "You haven't lived here for 16 years Logan." Luke informed him his eyes glowing yellow and his face muscles twitching.

Kitty motioned for Stephanie as her and Rogue escaped out the back to avoid the fireworks.

 "I'm stayin' and there ain't nothin' you can do 'bout it." Logan frowned retreating out the door.

 "He's not your son Logan." Bruce rumbled darkly stopping Logan in his tracks.

 "I raised him fer 16 years-"

 "Only because you kidnapped him."

-----

Jennifer pushed open the bedroom door and nearly fell over laughing at the sight that lay beyond. Rob, purple eyes blazing angrily, was bound and gagged to a chair lying on his side on the floor. The little rug rats responsible, Tommy, Danny, Cane, and Blake, were making over his face with whatever they could get their hands on. Rob's muffled screams of anger were drowned out by the peels of laughter and giggling coming from the dreaded four.

 "What's goin' on?" Jennifer jumped and turned around finding Dawson leaning over her shoulder gaping at the scene.

Jennifer turned back and shrugged, "Ah think he's babysitting." She stifled a laugh with her hand when she realized that the black T-shirt Rob was wearing wasn't a T-shirt at all but black permanent marker.

 "Don't ya think we should stop 'em?" Dawson smirked leaning against the doorframe.

 Jennifer nodded then cleared her throat, "Hey!" She shouted and the four tormentors froze in their tracks, "All of you, go to your rooms!"

Everyone but Cane bowed their heads and walked from the room and to their respected quarters. Can rolled his eyes and drew another line on Rob before climbing to his feet and leaving to his own room. Jennifer sighed shaking her head and walked over to Rob ripping the piece of duct tape from his lips.

 "Ow!" Rob screamed then scowled, "Thanks." He muttered as Dawson helped Jennifer sit Rob back up and untie him from the chair.

Jennifer bit her lip to keep from laughing as they pulled the duct tape from Rob's skin leaving black and white strips all over his back and torso.

 "They really got ya." Dawson grinned despite the glare Rob threw at him.

Scrubbing the lipstick from his lips and forehead, Rob grumbled and angrily walked from the bedroom and into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Jennifer laughed softly as she began cleaning up the mess left in Rob's room so that he wouldn't get any angrier.

 "They do that ta everyone?" Dawson asked helping pick up.

Jennifer shook her head in amusement, "Only him. Don't know why…" She paused and looked up at him, "Hey, ah thought ya had a date with Steph?"

 Dawson nodded, "I did but," He frowned, "My dad came back right before we left and I have a feelin' nothin' good's gonna come from him bein' here."

"He's the one who kidnapped you, right?" Jennifer asked hesitantly.

Dawson nodded; a crash from downstairs startled them both. Loud shouting echoed through the floor and another crash brought the two of them running for the stairs.

----

 "Knock it off!" Jack shouted throwing himself in between Bruce and Logan, "Stop acting like kids and grow up!" Every small object in the room levitated an inch off whatever surface they happened to be on.

Bruce snorted pulling his arm out of Piotr's hand and stalked off out of the room.

Logan growled and sheathed his claws, "If you're staying here, Logan," Jack started glaring at Logan, "Then I suggest you stay clear of Bruce."

Wiping away the blood from his already healed lip, Logan grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room passing by the women who had been standing by the door.

 "You mean you're letting him stay?" Hayley asked walking into the room and up to Jack.

Jack nodded wrapping his arm around Hayley's waist; Luke scowled flopping down in a chair, "How many chances are we going to give him?"

 "I owe him this, he saved my life once." Jack sighed.

Kitty leaned against the counter, "I think he's saved a lot of our lives at one time or another."

 "The scars on Bruce's face and my side aren't from Logan saving our lives." Luke hissed and Nikki leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Logan's been through a lot, give him a break." Kitty frowned wrapping her arms around herself.

Rogue shrugged,  "We've all been through a lot and no one's given us a break," She said darkly, "We all went through that whole ordeal with the FOH and the psychos from Bruce's dimension."

 "Logan was the one who got us out of the attack on the mansion."

 "And straight into that hell hole! You all saw what they did to Bobby! And God knows what they did to Rob! The poor kid had nightmares for weeks!"  

 "Mom?" Jennifer walked in with Dawson behind her, "What's going on? We heard shouting."

Dawson eyed his mother standing in the corner of the room and she turned away unable to meet his eyes.

 "Nothing, why don't you and Dawson go-"

 "Mom," Jennifer frowned cutting Rogue off, "We're not children, you can tell us what's goin' on."

 "It was my dad, wasn' it?" Dawson spoke up and the room went quiet.

-----

A/N: Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews!!

-----

_I don't care..._

_Care if I'm old_

_I don't mind..._

_Mind, don't have a mind_

_Get away..._

_Away from your home_

_I'm afraid..._

_Afraid of a ghost_

-Breed by Nirvana

-----

The door slid open with a soft creak and silent feet padded just inside the doorway, _the room smelled of lavender and baby powder_. Dawson moaned in his sleep kicking off his blankets, _"Nnn?" He grunted pulling himself up into a standing position with the help of the bars on his crib. _The figure slowly stepped up to the side of Dawson's bed and hesitantly touched his shoulder with the tips of their fingers. _A clearer better look at Logan triggered a memory from the day's earlier events and Dawson did what came natural, he screamed. _Sitting straight up nearly knocking over the figure in the process, Dawson let out a startled yelp and thrashed wildly falling off the side of the bed.

"Dawson! It's me! Jennifer!" The shadowy figure hissed reaching down to help Dawson to his feet once he calmed down.

Dawson panted for a few seconds trying to calm his racing heart, "What are you doing?" He gasped accepting her hand and climbed to his feet.

"Ah didn't mean ta scare you," Jennifer whispered as her eyes slid over to the door, "Ah'm just…" She hesitated looking back at Dawson who had sat back down on the bed and was now listening to her intently, "Ah can't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Even in the dim light he could see the pale tone her face had taken on.

Jennifer shook her head tiredly, "Ah told you about my… my mutation right?" She whispered sitting down next to Dawson, he nodded and she continued, "Well not only can ah see them but they look exactly how they died," She shuddered slightly, "There's this one guy… he's a soldier of some type, ya know he's got the uniform an' everything, but half his face is blown off and…" She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the picture, "Well he was in my room tonight starin' at me and ah got a bit creeped out…"

"Hey, it's cool," Dawson shrugged then scooted back and laid down, "You can stay here if ya want."

Jennifer smiled, "Thanks." She yawned laying down, Dawson's arm wrapped around her waist and the two fell back to sleep almost instantly.

-----

The sun's rays shined through the half open window waking the room's inhabitants. Virginia sighed and snuggled closer into the warmth on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry but I have to get up this morning." Bruce whispered lightly kissing her neck.

Virginia groaned, "Do you have to?" She murmured tiredly easing open her eyes as Bruce crawled out from under the sheets.

He nodded running a hand through his mussed hair, "Yea, I have a big board meeting back in Gotham and I have to give Dick a night off."

Virginia sat up, "When will you be back?"

"Hopefully tomorrow afternoon." Bruce kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe we can show Dawson around Gotham sometime?"

Bruce frowned slightly then shrugged, "Sure." He said grabbing some clothes before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

-----

Jack wandered into the kitchen carrying Danny, Cane and Hayley following behind, "What are you hungry for?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at his wife and son who had taken seats at the table.

"Cereal!" Cane shouted grinning widely as he squirmed in his almost to small Ninja Turtles pajamas.

Hayley smiled at him, "That sounds good." She said looking up at Jack who was taking out some bowls and spoons.

"Me too." Danny whispered around her thumb.

Jack nodded, "Good, an easy meal to make." He carefully poured each of them a bowl then carried Danny over to a chair and sat her down before serving everyone.

A couple of moments later Jamie stalked in yawning and stretching, "Morning." He greeted everyone as he fished around the 'fridge.

Not long after him the kitchen was full with chattering adults and children as everyone fixed themselves something to eat.

"Tommy!" Jubilee called after her son as he chased after Blake around the kitchen, "If you two are going to run go outside!"

Roberto chuckled taking a glass out of Jubilee's hand, "Thanks." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey!" Tommy stuck his tongue out at Blake then dodged an airborne Cheerio aimed at his head from Cane.

"Stop throwing your food Cane!" Hayley scolded her son before turning back to her own meal.

Danny watched with wide eyes as the boys scarfed their food down as fast as they could then each ran from the room shouting and giggling.

Piotr opened the door side stepping the three boys as he walked in with Rogue, "Where's Jen?" He asked looking down at his wife.

Rogue shrugged, "Still sleepin' ah guess."

"Good mornin'!" Jennifer smiled walking into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

Piotr raised an eyebrow, "Sleep well?"

"Yea ah slept surprisingly well last night."

Stephanie and Dawson walked into the room holding hands; Jennifer took a bite out of her apple and smiled at the two as they approached her.

"Hey Jen, we were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with us today." Stephanie asked reaching for an orange.

The smell of burning toast filled the kitchen and Luke cursed rather loudly as he pulled open the toaster oven door and reached in grabbing the blackened pieces of bread. He shouted again having burnt his fingers and dropped the toast onto the counter scattering crumbs all over.

Nikki gasped jumping back slightly, "Are you okay?" He asked quickly grabbing onto Luke's hand to see if he was badly hurt.

Luke pulled his hand away, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved Nikki off as he cleaned up the mess.

Nikki looked a little hurt but perked back up and helped clean up. Rob stalked into the kitchen, permanent marker marks still all over his face. Everyone kept quiet about it as he made himself a bowl of cereal and left to eat outside on the patio like he did every morning. Logan walked into the room just as Rob left and the room suddenly became quiet and filled with tension.

"Mornin' dad." Dawson mumbled as Logan walked through the kitchen to the 'fridge.

Logan smirked slightly, "Mornin'." He grunted pulling out a carton of orange juice.

Stephanie squeezed Dawson's hand, "Hey, why don't we go out and eat breakfast? I know this great place!"

"Sure," Dawson nodded hesitantly, "Sounds great." He smiled and let himself be led out of the kitchen.

----

A/N: Please Review!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oi. Sorry this took so long to get out, a massive writers block monster has shaken its' ugly head.

Anyways… thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! Cookies for all!

----

"So, how long did you live in Japan for?"

Dawson shrugged slightly, "About five years, I guess."

"Wow… Do you still keep in touch with your friends over there?" Stephanie asked smiling; she paused and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yea, I talk to a few of them at night," He sat down next to her immediately picking up a pebble and tossing it across the street, "It's really different here."

Stephanie tilted her head to the side, "Really? Like, how?"

"Technology wise. I had a couple of friend's who's parents could call home and have the 'fridge defrost meat for them."

Stephanie laughed lightly, "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Dawson smiled, "It's true, there was a lot of neat stuff there that we just don't have here yet." He picked up another pebble and rolled it in his fingers a few times before tossing it away.

"What about Jennie?" Stephanie said changing the subject.

Dawson raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What about her?" This was certainly random.

"You two seem pretty close."

"We're only friends." Dawson shrugged letting his eyes fall back onto the ground.

Stephanie nodded slowly, "She likes you, you know? I mean… she doesn't trust people easily. She hardly talks to me about things, and we've been friends since I was two. Then you come in and she's sleeping in your room-" She stopped suddenly her eyes widening.

Dawson's head jerked up, "How'd you know about that?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I- uh… well…" Stephanie stuttered looking down at her hands, "I walked in this morning and found you two sleeping together. I didn't mean to intrude really… but…" She frowned opening and closing her hands, "I think maybe we should just be friends."

-----

Bruce stalked into the cave tearing the cowl from his face, "Rough night?" Dick called out sarcastically from his seat in front of the computer.

"If it was this bad why didn't you contact me?" Bruce growled shoving Dick over so that he could take a look at the monitor.

Dick licked his lips, "You were busy with Dawson coming back and all. How's that going anyways?"

Bruce scowled hitting a few buttons on the keyboard, "Logan followed him back."

"Ah…" Tension, Dick could feel it all the way from here, "He's not starting things again, is he?" That scar running across Bruce's forehead was a reminder from the last time 'things started.'

"No." Bruce grunted turning away in a quick fluid motion, "I'm going to take a shower then go back. I'll come back here Friday."

Dick nodded slowly moving back in front of the computer.

"Oh and Dick," Bruce paused turning back, "I'm not leaving again after Friday."

"You're staying? But what about-"

Bruce nodded, "They're coming too." He then disappeared up the stairs into the mansion.

-----

The kids, having been kicked out of the mansion for the day, were all currently at 'The Lake'. Not many people went to The Lake, because it was more like a small pond with a river running into it than an actual lake. Rob sat on the shore sun bathing while listening to his headphones oblivious to the world. Jennifer sat down next to Dawson snickering when Cane marched up to Rob and spilled a bucket of water on him.

"How's life?" Jennifer asked over Rob and Cane's screams.

Dawson shrugged, "It's fine. Steph broke up with me today."

"That was she's not here?"

"I dunno, probably." Dawson shrugged eyeing his brother dangling from a nearby tree branch.

Jennifer frowned slightly, "Ah'm sorry."

Dawson raised his eyebrows turning to Jennifer, "Why? You didn't do anything."

"I know." Jennifer shrugged then smiled watching the kids take turns jumping into the river and floating on their backs into the lake, "Wanna go join them?"

"Eh well…" Dawson climbed to his feet, "'m not sure…" He grinned evilly grabbing Jennifer and lifting her up, "You first!"

She screamed as he tossed her into the lake laughing.

"Hey!" Jennifer shouted coughing and sputtering on water, "No far!" She laughed climbing out and took off chasing Dawson around the beach.

----

-The thing about the 'fridge is true, or going to be true. I saw a commercial for it in Japanese class.

A/N: Please Review!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews!!! :)

----

Virginia glanced over at Dawson then back up at Bruce, "Tonight?" 

 Bruce nodded, "Yes. What do you think Dawson, would you like to go?"

 "Go to Gotham?" He had only seen the place in the old comic books Tomoko collected from a garbage can, "I don't know." He dropped his gaze to the floor, this would mean leaving Jennifer and Logan…

 "You have 'till tonight to think about it," Bruce turned to Virginia, "It'll be easier for me if we went back."

Virginia nodded, "I know," She paused, "I want to go back." She smiled, things had gotten a little weird with Logan being back, "I'll go tell Blake." She stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind herself.

Dawson ran a hand through his hair, "If I go back with you… I won't have to be Robin or something will I?"

Bruce blinked, "No." He shook his head then smirked, "Unless you wanted to be?"

 "No thanks." Dawson laughed, "Okay I'll go."

----

The ugly werewolf man lunged at the screaming woman tackling her into the mud. Nikki squeaked ducking his head into Luke's arm spilling popcorn all over the floor and couch. Luke yawned rolling his eyes at the poorly made movie.

 "They should've read a little more about us," He sighed shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "We aren't all _that _ugly."

Jennifer laughed as she passed by the room with the three little boys trotting along behind her, "Good movie?" She smiled sidestepping Cane as he ran by with towel in hand.

 "We're going to The Lake Luke! You guys wanna come?" He shouted stopping suddenly causing Blake, who had been right behind him, too run into him and both fell to the ground.

 Luke shook his head smiling, "I'd love to Cane, but Nikki here doesn't like to swim and we're watching a movie. A horrible stupid movie…" He added under his breath watching as yet another woman screamed in horror of the _hideous _creature.

 "Well we'll see ya around then." Jennifer smiled helping Blake and Cane to their feet.

Tommy laughed at the two and they chased him out the door.

 "Yea, if you make it." Luke laughed.

Jennifer threw him a playful glare and started for the door, "Jennifer! Wait!" Dawson shouted running down the stairs, "I need to talk to you, where you going?"

 "I'm taking your little brother and his friends to the lake to put up a rope swing. What's wrong?"  

 "I'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes and talk to you then. I have to talk to my dad first." Dawson said walking towards the kitchen.

Jennifer gave him a suspicious glance before she walked out the door.

----

  "Dad," Dawson started hesitantly, "Mom and Bruce want me to go live with them in Gotham."

Logan lifted his head setting his beer down on the counter, "What?"

 "Mom and Bruce want me to go. So does Blake."

 "They can't do this, yer not goin'!" Logan declared slamming his fist down on the counter nearly tipping over his beer.

Dawson walked around the side of the counter, "I have to go. I _want _to go. But I'll come back an' stay here every now an' then. Maybe we can even go back ta Japan fer awhile," A small smile crossed his lips, "You're my dad, the one who raised me fer most my life, even if ya kidnapped me. Now I want to spend time with mom and my little brother who I need ta corrupt before it's too late."

 Logan smirked slightly, "Ya better come back an' see me."

Dawson nodded, "I promise." He grinned hugging Logan.

 Logan returned the embrace with a pat on the back.

"I've got to go," Dawson said pulling back, "Jennie's waitin' fer me down at the Lake."

 "Guess I'll see ya 'round then."

Dawson nodded, "Bye dad." He said disappearing out the door.

----

Dawson walked slowly in no particular hurry. The Lake wasn't very far away and he just wanted to savor his last walk to the Lake. An explosion of screams erupted from the beach and he broke out into a panicked run.

----

A/N: Cliffy… Unfortunately for you guys, I had to leave it there. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up fairly quick.   


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for the review. :)

A/N#2: The song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional is not owned by me.

---

It wasn't supposed to be like this, he should've gone with them to the Lake. He should've… Why did things like this always have to happen…

_Hope dangles on a string   
Like slow spinning redemption   
Winding in and winding out   
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in   
So mesmerized and I'm so hypnotized   
And I am vindicated   
  
_

He could just see the kids standing on the beach and someone hanging on a rope.

"Dawson!" Blake screamed pointing up at Jennifer, "She fell! The rope's choking her!"

Somehow the rope had managed to get tangled around her neck and catch on a jutting branch when she fell.

"Go get help!" Dawson screamed jumping into the river.

Blake turned and ran, Cane and Tommy right behind him. Dawson managed to get to the tree and began to climb, she was so high up, why had she chosen to tie the rope way up there? Her eyes met his as she struggled against loosing consciousness.

"Hold on Jennie!" He called to her, "I'm coming!"

Dawson inched his way out onto a branch just underneath Jennifer's motionless feet, she had lost the struggle. He reached for her and lost his footing falling, out of reflex he managed to snag the branch he had been standing on.

"Dawson!" Help was here.

"Oh my God."

"Jennifer!!" _  
_Dawson climbed back onto the branch glancing down at the three adults, Logan, Piotr, and Rogue. He then quickly grabbed Jennifer's feet and lifted her up so that she could breath.

"I can't get her down!" He shouted, "I need a knife or something!" Just then something flew threw the air cutting the rope releasing Jennifer into Dawson's arms.

"What the hell happened?" It was Bruce.

"Some one help me get her down!" Dawson shouted, "She's not breathing!" To Dawson and everyone's shock, Jennifer suddenly disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared on the ground by their feet.

Logan, Rogue, and Piotr all exchanged a look then set to work trying to revive the girl. Dawson climbed down the trunk of the tree and swam back across the river as fast as he could. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion; nothing seemed real anymore, not even the tears running down his own cheeks. Jennifer's lips had taken on a blue tone, her face was pale and a nasty purple and red bruise circled around her neck. Dawson stood back by Logan who had allowed Bruce to try and revive Jennifer. Rogue had buried her face into Piotr's chest and refused to look as she cried.

Logan's hand came to rest on Dawson's shoulder as they watched the tragedy unfold before them. Dawson swallowed thickly brushing strands of his wet hair out of his eyes.

-----

Shirt.

Pants.

Pants.

Don't think, be numb.

Shirt.

Socks.

Socks.

"Dawson," Blake hiccupped sitting on the bed as Dawson packed his things, "It's my fault… I wanted the rope swing."

Shirt.

Shirt.

Blake wiped the tears from his eyes and too in a shuddered breath, "I didn't know, I-I didn't know sh-she'd fall!" He sobbed pulling his knees up to his chest.

Dawson picked up his suitcase and threw it to the floor angrily, "Damn it!" He screamed over the crash.

Blake jumped his eyes growing wide. Dawson stood seething glaring at the clothes that laid scattered all over the floor. After a moment, Blake slid down off the bed and started picking up the clothes.

"W-why'd you d-do that?" He cried dropping a pair of socks into the suitcase, "You didn't have t-to…" Blake began babbling incoherently as he picked up the clothes.

He suddenly stopped and stood up kicking over the suitcase, "It's not fair." He cried turning to Dawson and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dawson dropped to his knees pulling Blake to him in a hug, "It's not your fault," He whispered, "It's mine."

_Slight hope   
It dangles on a string   
Like slow spinning redemption_

---

A/N: Please Review!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm so sorry!!! School's been hectic with final exams and Summer Vacation coming up… TOMORROW!! ((Grins happily)) So I'll be able to spend more time on this. I also got another story up called 'Misery'. It's a Batman story with an unusual bad guy, if you have the time check it out and tell me what you think. :)

-----

 (Dawson's P.O.V)

The last month has been filled with confusion, hurt, and anger with the occasional happy moment. Happy moment: waking up with Jennie in my bed. Despite popular suspicion, nothing happened. It's been a week since the accident, the last time I saw Jennie. They said she's awake now, but I won't go and see her. I can't… I just can't…

 The tension between Bruce and Logan has loosened some. I have resorted to calling them both 'dad' when the other isn't around; it's easier that way.

 We moved to Gotham the night of Jennie's accident, after we found out she'd be okay. Wayne Manor is huge, bigger than the man in Bayville. Blake insists on sleeping in my room with me even though his room is right next door. I think he's have nightmares but he won't admit it. Dick went back to Buldhaven and Bruce took back the role as Batman, which is weird. Mom forced me and Bruce to spend some time together, 'father son bonding' she called it. I hadn't noticed it until then, while we were eating at the local fast food joint I dragged him in. He had reached for a fry when I noticed the scars on his hands. The one across his face was obvious and I already had an idea how that happened… After a couple left our table after getting an autograph, I asked him about it.

 His face darkened slightly and he muttered, "It's how it all started." And that was the last we ever talked about it.

-----

 "Absolutely not."

 "Please?"

 "No."

 "Pl-ease?"

Dawson sighed leaning back in his chair listening to the bats screeching overhead. Bruce shook his head walking around the cave collecting items. He paused pulling on his cowl and glanced down at Blake clutching his cape.

 "I wanna go with you dad!" He wined.

 Batman scowled.

Dawson stood up stretching his arms over his head, "Blake, knock it off. You'll just get in the way."

 "Nu uh!" Blake frowned sticking his tongue out.

 "Why don't you have Dawson take you to the mansion to play with Tommy and Cane?" Batman suggested hiding his amusement with a blank look when Dawson glared at him.

 "Will you Dawson?" Blake pleaded giving his best puppy dog look.

 "You owe me _dad_," Dawson hissed at Batman, "Come on squirt, let's go." He sighed trudging towards the stairs.

-----

Logan stalked into the kitchen looking for some relief from the heat. A cool blast of air hit him head on as he pulled open the 'fridge door, it was quickly replaced by the hot air surrounding him once the door was closed. Pop in hand, Logan turned cracking open the can and swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp.

 "Hey."

He looked up finding Dawson standing in the doorway, a smile slowly crossed his lips, "'bout time ya came back."

 "Yea well," Dawson shrugged jokingly, "Blake wanted to come back for the day," Logan nodded, "Anything happen… while I was gone?"

 "Rahne had her baby."

 Dawson smiled, "Really? Boy or girl?"

 "Girl. Name's Lilly," Logan paused and changed subjects, "You should go talk ta Jennifer."

  "I uh… I don't know if I-"

Logan frowned slightly, "She misses you." He interrupted Dawson's stuttering sending him into shocked silence.

A minute passed by agonizingly slow, "But…" Dawson bowed his head, "How could she?"

 "You saved her life," Dawson lifted his head looking Logan in the eye, "Go."

He hesitated briefly then turned and walked back out the door.

 "Ya did a good thing, for once."

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Rogue and rolled his eyes, "I do good things." He grunted looking back to the door.

 Rogue nodded slowly, "It's been a while."

-----

The rope burns were still evident around her neck; it scared her to think that she had come mere seconds away from dying. Kurt laid on the edge of her bed, his head hanging over the corner; he smiled weakly at her and fell off. Jennifer smiled going back to looking out the window at the kids playing in the yard. A light knock at the door startled Kurt causing him to 'bamf' from the room.

 "Come in." Jennifer called out pulling herself away from the window.

The door slowly swung open revealing Dawson clad in a skintight white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jennifer stood up unable to hide her surprise.

 "You're back."

Dawson nodded, "Only for a little while. Can we talk?"

 "Yea, why don't we go for a walk?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

 "Uh, sure." He could see the rope burns on her neck, suppressing a shudder he followed along beside her watching his feet.

Once they started down the path into the woods he looked up and frowned slightly, "I'm sorry." He said suddenly pulling his hand away from hers.

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "For what? If anything ah should be _thanking_ you."

 "Thanking me? You almost died 'cause I was too slow getting to you. If it weren't for that weird blue smoke-"

 "Kurt," Jennifer cut in, "That was Kurt. Dawson you're the one who saved me, who got there in time." She smiled taking his hand again.

Dawson stared at her blankly, "I don't know," He said pulling his hand away again, "I feel like… like I failed you."

 "You didn't fail anyone," Jennifer persisted, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

 "I have ta go get Blake, we need ta get back home."

 "Dawson!" Jennifer cried reaching for his arm as he turned.

Dawson stepped out of her grasp staring at her painfully, "I can't, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

----

A/N: Please Review!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews!!

---

The sun was just beginning to set under the thin gray clouds that had covered the sky and brought rain all day long. Jennifer sat on the windowsill watching the rain solemnly. Stephanie walked into the living room and up to Jennifer resting her hand on her shoulder.

 "You could always go visit him." She said sitting down beside her.

Jennifer shrugged her eyes never leaving the window, "Maybe." She whispered sighing softly.

 After a moment Stephanie pulled out a rolled up magazine from her pocket and handed it to Jennifer, "I picked something up for you at the store." She smiled knowingly and retreated from the room before Jennifer had a chance to even thank her.

Unrolling the magazine, Jennifer found that it was a new Batman comic book, "You sneaky little…" She laughed shaking her head.

 Carefully, she pulled open the cover and stared down at a picture of a man dressed in some kind of black costume. The caption at the bottom read, _'Who is this masked man? Could he be a new hero, or a new foe? And what does he have to do with Batman? Find out inside!!'_

 Jennifer touched the picture and laughed lightly, "Got ya into it too, huh?" She whispered flipping the page to a panel of drawings of a dark city.

Bruce… err… Batman was perched on top of the edge of a building looking over the city of Gotham.

 _"Any luck Nightwing?" _He asked as he leapt from the ledge and swung over to the next building.

The next panel was of Nightwing speeding down the street on his motorcycle, _"Not yet, maybe he just went back to Bayville?" _

_  "Not likely, he wouldn't without telling me or Virginia first." _

Jennifer could just hear Batman's voice in her head as she read; he had to be really worried to be searching for Dawson. She turned the page wondering how long he had been missing for.

 "What ch'ya readin' there kid?" Logan grunted looking over Jennifer's shoulder at the comic book.

Jennifer startled slightly having not heard Logan enter the room, Logan smirked cockily and she rolled her eyes, "Dawson's missing," She said moving over so Logan could sit,   
"Bruce and Dick are out looking for him."

Logan's eyes ran over the page, "How long?"

 "It hasn't said yet," Jennifer shrugged flipping the page, "Wait… I think that's him. He was on the front page too." She flipped back to the picture of the man in black then back to the page she was on.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Kinda looks like 'im. What's he up too?" 

 The man in black jumped off the roof of a car onto Nightwing knocking him from the motorcycle. The two quickly jumped to their feet once they stopped skidding across the pavement.

 _"Who the hell are you?" _Nightwing hissed wiping away the trail of blood leaking out from his lip.

Jennifer shook her head, "That's not Dawson. It can't be." She turned the page.

The man in black smirked, _"Don't recognize me Dick?" _

 "What the hell?" Logan snorted, "What's gotten into 'im?" He growled his eyes scanning over the pictures of the fight happening between Nightwing and Dawson.

 Nightwing climbed to his feet nursing a bloody nose, _"Logan teach you to fight?" _

Not replying, Dawson lunged at Nightwing a knife drawn from his pocket and aimed for his heart. A figure cloaked in black tackled Dawson in the air and the two fell to the ground. Jennifer turned the page both her and Logan slightly on edge and confused beyond reasoning. Batman sat on top of Dawson's chest holding his arms up over his head.

 _"Let go of the knife, Dawson." _

  "That's it," Jennifer swallowed staring down at the picture with wide eyes, "It really is him."

Logan grabbed the book from her hands, "That can't be the end! What the hell's going on?!" He growled throwing the book to the ground.  

----

A/N: Please review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you Stupidx and wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! :)

--------

"Let go of the knife, Dawson." Batman's gruff gravely voice cut through the air.

Dawson's eyes narrowed and he struggled harder against Batman's hold, "Let me go!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Nightwing limped over to the two and knelt down prying the knife from Dawson's hand, "What the hell was that about?" He asked throwing the knife away.

Lightning flashed across the bleak black sky letting loose a torrent of rain. Batman hoisted Dawson up to his feet. Dawson snorted angrily pushing Batman away from him; he glared at Nightwing muttering a few choice curse words in Japanese.

"I don't have to answer to you."

Batman grabbed his arm, "Yes," He growled as Dawson pulled his arm out of his grasp, "you do."

"Jigoku ni ochiro." Dawson sneered taking a step back.

Even over the rain and thunder, Batman could still hear the hitch in Dawson's voice, "Go home." He growled just above the rain.

By the time the command had registered with Nightwing, Dawson was already down the street and turning the corner, "You're letting him go just like that?" He asked incredulously.

Batman grunted giving him a challenging glare, "Yes."

-----

_Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
Ooh, the years burn _

"That's it," Jennifer swallowed staring down at the picture with wide eyes, "It really is him."

Logan grabbed the book from her hands, "That can't be the end! What the hell's going on?!" He growled throwing the book to the ground.

The front door opened and slammed shut, Logan's head jerked up, "Speak of the devil." He grunted turning for the foyer.

"Wait? It's Dawson?" Jennifer jumped to her feet, "Maybe ah should talk to him?" She didn't even wait for Logan's answer as she darted from the room and into the foyer.

Clothes soaked and rain water dripping off his bangs into his eyes, Dawson looked as though he had gone through the deep end and was just resurfacing.

"You're soaking wet!" Jennifer exclaimed as she carefully stepped around puddle so not to get her socks wet.

Dawson looked up at her, his eyes red and swollen, "I think I…I…" He shook his head spraying droplets of water everywhere.

Grabbing his hand, Jennifer led him up the stairs, "Come on we need to talk, but first you should change." She paused and turned to him running her hand through his bangs.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her full on the lips. She fell into him feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as her hand found it's way to his back.

He pulled back holding her by the shoulders, "This won't work." He breathed not even an inch away from her lips.

"Why?" Jennifer frowned closing her eyes and leaning in for another kiss.

Dawson's lips brushed against hers before he pulled away, this time he walked around Jennifer and went up the stairs.

"I'm goin' ta change." He grunted disappearing down the hall.

-----

Dressed in dry clean clothes loaned from Bobby, Dawson stood in the hallway outside Jennifer's room. He was hesitant to knock on the door; he had to leave soon.

He lifted his hand and the door swung open, "Oh!" Jennifer raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Ah was just going ta get you," She stepped aside letting him walk in, "What happened to you back in Gotham?"

Dawson froze, "I don't really have a reason." He muttered bowing his head.

Jennifer closed the door while keeping her eyes on Dawson, "You don't have a reason for pushing Dick off his motorcycle and beating the crap out of him?"

Silence passed between the two for what seemed like hours; finally Dawson turned around and looked Jennifer in the eye, "I'm not coming back to the mansion anymore."

"Dawson." Jennifer frowned stepping forward.

Dawson shook his head, "I'm sorry." He whispered taking a step back into the shadows.

--------

_I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what i choose is my choice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love_

-Smashing Pumpkins, Disarm.

--------

A/N: The translation for Jigoku ni ochiro is 'Go to Hell'.

Please review! Lol.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews! :D

He picked up the crinkled old picture from the nightstand; large blue eyes stared back at him through a mop of messy black hair and a silly grin. On the back of the photo was the date and 'Dawson age three' written in ink. Setting the picture back down, Logan let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. He hated to admit it to himself, but he missed the little kid Dawson had once been. When he looked at that picture, he saw an innocent and happy little boy. But when he looked at Dawson now… His eyes had hardened into a cold dark blue, and he had taken on a great amount of both Logan and Bruce's personality.

 "I screwed up big time." He grumbled running a hand through his hair, a gust of wind burst through his now open windows, "Pick that up in Gotham?" He asked without even looking up.

There was a chilling silence and then a soft sigh, "I'm just here to say goodbye."

 Logan climbed to his feet, "I'm not goin' ta stop ya," He turned eyeing his son warily, "Just remember ya got a home here no matter what stupid thing yer gonna do in Gotham."

 Dawson scowled, "Right." He grumbled disappearing back out the window.

'Where did all the time go?' Logan wondered faintly as he watched the curtains catch a breeze and billow out into the room.

------

 "Look it the rookie." The thief sniggered elbowing his friend who had gotten away with shooting a cop a week earlier.

The murderer looked up from his stack of cash and scowled eyeing the man, "What's wit' da ninja spiel?" He glanced over the man; he was indeed wearing a ninja outfit complete with mask covering his nose and mouth and slipper-like shoes.

 "Give me yer cash." A muffled deep voice echoed throughout the dark alleyway from the ninja.

The thief and murderer exchanged looks before the murderer stood up pulling a gun from his belt, "What ch'you say boy?" He growled aiming the gun at the man dressed in black.

 "You heard me." The ninja sneered not even flinching at the sight of the gun.

 The murderer squeezed the trigger firing the gun; his jaw dropped when the ninja stood his ground and seemed apparently unharmed. He fired several more times then screamed like a girl when the gun ran out of bullets and the ninja was still standing.

 "This don' look so good, Mick." The thief babbled his eyes wide and unblinking.

 The murderer dropped the gun shaking, "I-I shot 'im in the head!!"

The ninja scowled, "I'm gonna ask one more time-"

 "Take it!" The murderer squealed handing over the bag of cash he and the thief had stolen earlier, "Take it and leave us alone!"

The ninja grabbed the bag and vanished back into the shadows without a sound. The murderer glanced over at the thief shakily, "I would've rather dealt wit' da Bat!"

-----

A little white light blipped onto the computer screen and slowly began to move along the light blue lines crisscrossing the screen. Nightwing watched the light blink to a stop before he stood and ran up the concrete steps to the upper levels of the mansion. It was late, almost 3 A.M and Bruce was up with a sick Blake. Virginia had run out to the store to get some medicine seeing as Alfred was on a requested vacation with a Ms. Leslie.

Bruce ran a hand through Blake's sweat soaked bangs before pressing a cold washcloth to his feverish forehead.

 "How's he doing?" Nightwing asked walking into the living room.

Bruce stood up keeping his eyes on Blake, "The fever's going down," He turned to Nightwing his eyes narrowing slightly, "Shouldn't you be out on patrol?"

Nightwing nodded, "I think I found Dawson." He said slowly watching Bruce's reaction closely.

 "Then what are you waiting around here for?" Bruce growled kneeling back down next to Blake as he began to cough and wheeze.   

Blake whimpered leaning back against the couch pillow, "Tell Dawson to come home." He rasped then swallowed thickly as another bout of coughs racked his body.

Nightwing nodded to the boy, "I'll bring him home." He looked to Bruce then walked out of the room.

 Bruce sighed running a hand through his hair, he knew Dick would try to get Dawson to come back home… He looked down at Blake as he fell asleep, he was almost certain that Dawson wouldn't come home willingly. Bruce stood up and wandered over to the Lazy-boy on the other side of the room. He flopped down with a sigh and leaned his head back, 'I should be the one out there getting Dawson…' He thought.

The front door opened and shut, he lifted his head and stood up as Virginia entered the room with a bottle of cold medicine in hand.

 "Nightwing found Dawson. He's out to bring him back."

Virginia stared at her husband, her eyes slowly shut as she turned bowing her head, "Go." She whispered opening her eyes; she knelt down next to Blake as Bruce left the room brusquely, "Be careful." She breathed knowing he hadn't heard her.

A/N: Please Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! I love you guys! Lol. :-D

--------

 'They're on to me.' Dawson thought bringing his bike, the one he lifted from Bruce's garage, to a stop outside a drug store.

Hopping off the bike he began searching through every bit of it until he found-

 'Bugged.' He thought with a sneer then dropped the bat-shaped tracker to the ground and took to the streets on foot.

The good thing about Gotham was that it was always dark and had plenty of shadows, then again, some people looked at that as a bad thing.

 Nightwing slowed his bike to a stop next to Dawson's, he sighed spotting the tracker blinking on the ground, "He figured us out," He voiced out loud as Batman landed beside him, "He's on foot now."

 The Bruce Wayne inside of Batman wanted to say, 'No duh, when did you figure that out? And I thought I was the great detective.' But he brushed the thoughts away like dust in an abandoned room, "He won't be too far then."

 Nightwing nodded starting his bike up again, he glanced over his shoulder to say something but found only empty air.

-----

 "You know it's not going to end pretty," Jennifer sighed watching Logan pace from her position on the couch, "There's not going be an happily ever after… not with him."

 Logan stopped, his eyes slid about the room at the many pictures that decorated it. The girls had decorated this room with pictures of everyone, said that it's what every family did. Everyone had at least one picture. Rob with Roberto playing cards on a lawn chair by the pool, Rogue and Piotr with Jennifer before her first day of school, Nikki with Luke in his wolf form playing fetch, Jamie, Kitty and Stephanie posing with silly grins, Hayley, Jack, Danny and Cane playing volleyball in the pool, Jubilee, Roberto and Tommy sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal in silence, Virginia, Bruce and Blake all staring at the camera in confusion as though someone caught them off guard, Rahne and Bobby with their new daughter Lilly, and then there was himself and Dawson.

 "Logan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Jennifer staring at him with concern in her eyes, "I should go an' try an'-"

 "No." Jennifer interrupted shaking her head, "Bruce will stop him. He'll kill himself trying."

Logan scowled, "Or him." He grunted then ran a hand through his hair irritably, "I can't just stand here an' do nothing." He growled through clenched teeth.

He was about ready to head to the Danger Room when Luke and Nikki walked in, Luke holding something in his hands, "The mail just came," He smiled slightly, "This came for you Jennifer." He handed her the magazine and she gasped slightly.

 "It's the next issue."

Logan froze having gone back to pacing, "This is it." He mumbled folding his arms over his chest, "Go on."

 Luke, to curious for his own good and having heard about Dawson, sat down on the Lazy-boy nearest to him to listen. Nikki quickly flopped down in his lap giving Luke a quizzical look before he too listened.

----

He ran through the shadows of the alley avoiding any lights, he froze watching as a bat-shaped shadow began to grow in the center of the alley. He turned to run finding Nightwing blocking his way, with a growl Dawson lunged at Nightwing with a sidekick. Nightwing easily dodged but wasn't so lucky with the second blow Dawson dealt him, a roundhouse kick right into his jaw.

 "Damn it Dawson!" Nightwing shouted stumbling back as he wiped away the blood running down his chin.

Dawson sneered underneath his cloth mask, "Back off Nightwing." He growled.

 'There, now's my chance.' Batman thought as he darted towards Dawson and grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back, he then kicked the backs of his knees making him drop to the ground. A string of cuss words both Japanese and English streamed out of Dawson as he panted face down on the ground.

 "Get off me!" He screamed his shoulder blades burning with pain.

Batman tightened his hold, "You're acting like a common crook, and so I'm going to treat you like one." He hissed into Dawson's ear.

Dawson tensed, "You have part of that right," He growled lifting his forehead off the cement, "but you forget, I'm not 'common'."

Before either Nightwing or Batman new it, Dawson had Batman pinned to the ground with a knife drawn to his throat. He pulled the cowl off and tossed it to the ground, "Hey dad." He hissed glaring down at Bruce.

----

A/N: This was a tough chapter to end. I was going to make it longer and just end the story with it but I decided, obviously, not too. The next chapter is the last though. Or I think so anyways. .

 Whatever the outcome, please review! :-D


	23. Chapter 23 The End

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for the review! 

This is the final chapter, and yes, sadly someone dies. .

The song 'This Is Your Life' is not mine but Switchfoot's song. Hope you all enjoyed this story, hopefully my next one will be up soon. :-D

_****_

_**Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead**_

_**Yesterday is a promise that you've broken**_

"Hey dad." He hissed glaring down at Bruce.

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why-"

Dawson pressed the blade against Bruce's exposed skin, the edge bit into his flesh drawing several beads of blood, "Shh," He glanced up at Nightwing inching towards him, "You move and I _will _kill him." He growled pressing the blade in a little more.

"You're crazy!" Nightwing shouted his eyes growing wide, he had to think of something and fast.

**_Don't close your eyes, _**

**_don't close your eyes_**

**_This is your life and today is all you've got now_**

**_Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have_**

Logan pushed off against the wall and exited the room in a huff, Jennifer glanced at Luke and Nikki her eyes widening at the sound of a motorcycle revving to life. All three of them scrambled out of the room, and caught Logan before he even could get his bike out of the garage.

"You can't do this!" Jennifer shouted grabbing Logan's arm.

Logan pulled his arm away, "You saw it! It was right there!" He snarled shoving her away from the bike.

"Logan please!" Jennifer cried as he sped off down the driveway.

Luke grabbed her shoulder as a sob escaped her, "No one could've stopped him." He whispered as she turned around and sobbed into his chest.

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

"Crazy!?" Dawson screamed, "You think _I'm _crazy!?" He adjusted his grip on the knife a bit while keeping his knees on Bruce's arms, "I've been havin' crazy dreams since I was three 'cause of you! I had a father who thought I was flippin' crazy half the time 'cause I was talkin' ta myself!" He took in a shuddering breath, "An' ya call me crazy… Yer the ones dressed as a giant bat and…" He sneered at Dick, "Whatever the hell you are."

"You don't want this," Bruce whispered, his arms were becoming numb from lack of blood, "This isn't what you want."

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be**_

_**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

_"I wanna watch Superman again tonight!" The small voice shouted, his smile grew into a grin, "Can we watch it again daddy?" _

Logan shook his head ridding himself of the memory, "He's not the same little kid…"

He was nearing the old abandoned FOH building that they had kept the dimensional transporter in after… after the massacre. There was a weeks difference between the two dimensions, when the comic books of their dimension came out here it was just happening, he'd be able to make it before… before…

"Just get there." He growled accelerating down the nearly deserted street.

_**Yesterday is a kid in the corner**_

_**Yesterday is dead and over**_

"Don't tell me what I want!" Dawson shouted digging the knife in deeper, Bruce squeezed his eyes shut in pain, "Scared?" Dawson whispered pulling the knife out, fresh blood ran down Bruce's neck and onto the concrete in a slow stream.

"Let him go Dawson!" Nightwing cried, "If you want to kill someone, kill me!" Bruce had done so much for him, he had sacrificed his own life more than once to save his own. He couldn't, no wouldn't, watch Dawson kill the only man he had respect for besides Alfred.

"Dick no!" Bruce rasped his voice coming out gurgly as blood speckled his lips and ran down his chin.

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be**_

**_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_ **

Dawson shook his head, "No..." He lifted the knife aiming it for Bruce's adams apple, "This ends now." 

"Dawson don't!" 

Before he could blink, let alone stab Bruce, someone had him by the arms and was pulling him off Bruce. 

Dawson howled angrily and pulled free his hand holding the knife and plunged it into the chest of the man holding him. Nightwing hissed in pain letting go of Dawson to clutch at his wound.

"I told you!" Dawson screamed kicking Nightwing in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground.

Dawson turned to Bruce holding the knife before him dripping with blood; he lowered himself to the ground by Bruce's head. Bruce winced finding it difficult to breath as he clutched at his bleeding throat, "Why are you doing this?" He rasped through gritted teeth.

"I'm tired of everyone's lies," Dawson sighed wiping the blade off on his pants, "I'm waiting for this fuckin' nightmare ta end."

Something caught Bruce's eyes, slowly he looked over Dawson's shoulder and grimaced.

"I can't wait ta wake up."

"Then wake up." Logan growled tackling Dawson to the ground before he had a chance to realize what was happening.

The knife flew out of his hand and skid across the ground out of his reach. Not having a weapon didn't stop Dawson from attacking Logan head on.

Logan dodged and block each attack, "Think 'bout what yer doin'!" He gasped taking a step back as he blocked a front kick with his forearm.

"I've though 'bout it fer a long time!" Dawson snarled diving to the ground and reached for the knife.

With Dawson's back turned to him, Logan unsheathed his claws, "Pick it up an' I'll kill ya." He growled.

Dawson grabbed the knife then gasped.

**_Don't close your eyes_**

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

The comic book lay on the ground opened to the last page, a picture of Logan holding Dawson in his arms crying. Luke closed the book and picked it up turning to Jennifer standing in the door with Nikki.

"You okay?" Nikki asked hesitantly chewing on his bottom lip.

Jennifer rubbed her arms, "Maybe it's wrong?" She wiped away a stray tear off her cheek, "Some how I think it's not though. He was upset, angry…" She took a deep breath and turned her back to him and Luke, "I'm going to bed."

"Luke?" Nikki squeaked turning to the older man, "You wouldn't… you wouldn't-"

Luke shook his head, "Not a chance." He whispered wrapping his arms around Nikki.

_**This is your life are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life are you who you want to be**_

Logan stepped back sheathing his claws, Dawson jerked forward and he caught him pulling him into his arms.

"Why're you so stubborn?" He whispered trying to ignore the vast amount of blood soaking his arms.

A wry smile washed over Dawson's lips, "I got it from my dad." He whispered back, blood streaming out of his mouth and nose.

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be**_

_**This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be**_

**_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_ **

Bruce forced himself to sit up despite feeling light-headed; he could see Logan holding Dawson's limp form out of the corner of his eye. 

"Dick?" He grunted grabbing Nightwing's shoulder.

He groaned softly, "God… it…it hurts…" He gasped holding his chest.

Logan set Dawson down on the ground and wiped his eyes before climbing to his feet, "You two okay?" He asked tearing his eyes away from Dawson to Bruce and Nightwing.

"Dick needs to get to-"

"You both need ta get to a hospital." Logan interrupted just now seeing the shape the two were in.

Bruce climbed to his feet and helped Dick up, he glanced over at Logan as he pushed a button on his belt, "We'll be fine," He cleared his throat, "Will you tell Virginia…" His eyes flickered over to Dawson as he trailed off.

Logan nodded, "Yea, I'll tell 'er." He said watching Bruce help Nightwing into the Batmobile.

"Commissioner Gordon's already on his way with an ambulance." Bruce added grimly.

"How-?" Logan started to say but Bruce was already gone, he frowned looking at Dawson once more as the sounds of sirens pricked his ears.

He couldn't be sure, it might've been the lighting, but he could've sworn he saw Dawson smile before he turned and started for Wayne Manor.

**_And you had everything to lose._**

**__**

**__**

**_Fin._**

****

**_A/N: Please Review._**


End file.
